Adriav Winters
by Alice the B-Rabbit
Summary: this is just a little back story to a character in The Fenn Legacy: Vengeance by Cosmoguy. Hope you enjoy!


**SO this is a little story based on the life of Adriav Winters as seen in ****_The Fenn Legacy: Vengence _****written by the awesome and talented ****_Cosmoguy. _**

**And with that I present the life of Adriav! **

* * *

Zeltros, a wonderful little planet in the inner ring. It's beautiful and a huge tourist attraction. We have amusement parks, night clubs and theaters and our never ending party. We Zeltrons _love_ to party. You are always guaranteed pleasure in one way or another here. The Zeltron race are lazy though, lazy and laid back. Well...the entire race minus me. I've always stood out in the crowd. I was very attractive to Human standards but very average to Zeltron standards so thats not why I of all people stood out. I looked like your everyday Zeltron but one trait about me stood out more than anything: my fighting spirit.

I, Adriav Winters, was a fighter in the sea of the lazy and laid back. I would always hide behind trees and shoot my finger guns at invisible enemies. My younger brother excelled in making holograms so I'd force him to make holograms of anything really that i would shoot at and hide from.

I remember crystal clear one day I was "shooting" the neighbors daughter, who was around my age, when my mother called me in for dinner. I rushed inside and as I ate with my father, mother and little brother I smashed my tiny 9 year old hands on the table and proclaimed that by the time I was 15 I wanted a real blaster. My parents laughed it off, thinking I was only joking around. They soon realized I wasn't when for the next month and a half every day I would ask them for a real blaster. I guess they got sick of me asking because one day my father came home with a present for me. When I opened up my first blaster I was so excited I started using it right away, perfecting my aim.

I adored that blaster. The neighborhood kids wanted to play with me but I told them to fuck off because my blaster was the only thing I wanted to play with. That blaster got me into trouble though. Soo much trouble it got me into.

When I was 15 and was fresh out of piloting school I made a terrible mistake that looking back I don't really regret. My parents never understood why I played war games and shot my blaster so much and I was sick of it. I had a plan. I stayed awake one night going over it in my head then finally gained the courage to follow through. I stood up and picked up my new blasters (I bought them with some money that I refuse to say where I got it from...I robbed a bank) then walked to my parents room. Without a second thought I blew a hole in both their heads. The sound woke my little brother, now 12, and he walked into my parents room. He was rubbing his eyes and yawned.

"Adriav..is that you?" he asked and opened his eyes a little. His face filled with horror as he processed what he saw, my parents dead in their beads bleeding everywhere and me standing above them with blasters in hand. I looked at him and aimed my gun.

"Adriav...Adraiv stop! Don't-!" he started but I shot him in the head. His body fell to the ground with a thud. I should've been shaking. I should've been filled with guilt...but I wasn't. I was filled with a sense of accomplishment. The neighbors heard the gun and the lights were turning on in the houses around us, I had to move. I ran outside and got into the family ship then flew off of the planet.

About a month after the murder I was hiding in Mos Eisley. Well not really hiding. I was in plain view always drinking and always seducing guys to buy me more drinks. I made the mistake of trying to seduce a guard at the most high security prison in the galaxy. He played along with me until I turned around for a split second to punch a bitch in the face for trying to steal my alcohol, that's when I ended up in cuffs.

"What the hell is going on?!" I screeched at him.

"You're Adriav Winters. You're wanted for the murder of Jade Winters, Argon Winters and Arten Winters." The bar was dead silent. The crowd started whispering and gasping.

"_Adriav Winters? They've been looking for her for months!" _

_"Did you hear the victims? Same last name! Do you think she killed her family?" _

_"I knew I shouldn't have bought her a drink" _

Their voices stabbed me like daggers and lingered like poison.

"Yeah.." I mumbled, "I killed my family. Anyone want to be next?" They all shut up stared at me horrified. The cop hit me over the head and I passed out.

When I awoke I was in an unfamiliar cell. I was sharing a cell with Rattataki who later I found out was no other than Loyus Montani, Queen of Rattatak. We became good friends in that cell. She was there for unspecified reasons. To this day I don't know why Loyus was in that cell with me all I know is if it weren't for her I would've rot in there. Turns out Rattataki are amazing at strategy. She formed a plan and we busted out of there. She fled to her home planet and was safe there however I was safe no where. She offered to keep me safe on Rattataki but I hated the idea of being trapped on one planet. So I traveled and less than a week later was back in that god damn cell. They learned to keep me alone in the cell. I would often sit and stare at a wall, listening to prisoner gossip and guard gossip. I was the most feared person in that place. Me, a barely 16 year old Zeltron. Every now and then a guard would try to be nice and talk to me but I'd death glare them and they'd walk away. I tried seducing a guard once, it almost worked. He told me that he couldn't let me out of the cell because that would open all the cells. I gave up and stayed in there.

And that's how I got here now. I've been in that cell for 4 years with the occasional attempt to break out. I wasn't planning on doing anything today other than staring at a wall that I have now memorized every aspect of. I wasn't planning on doing anything until I heard a familiar voice speak my name. I got up and walked to the cell wall. Loyus Montani was with 2 other people walking towards me.

"Loyus Montani." I said.

"Adriav Winters, a please to see you again, old friend." She smiled. We had some small talk then I told them how to unlock all the gates. I don't like the jedi with Loyus. I think they are using her but if it means getting out of this cell I'll comply.

"What are we going to do when we open the cells?" The boy jedi asked. I laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? Fuck shit up."


End file.
